Serenade des Mondes
by Jane Sheppard
Summary: Eine besondere Nacht erwartet Carson Beckett und einen Gast. OC-Alarm!


**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis _gehört dem ScyFy-Channel, MGM und was weiß ich wem noch. Diese Fanfiction wurde zum Spaß (und zur Aufmunterung eines lieben Menschen) geschrieben.

Gewidmet Sandra

* * *

Das Rauschen des Ozeans klang seltsam gedämpft heute abend. Sacht schwappten die Wellen gegen die metallenen Poller des Piers.  
Carson Beckett ließ seine Augen noch ein letztes Mal über die herbeigeschafften Dinge gleiten, alles noch einmal kontrollierend.  
Dieser Abend sollte perfekt werden, und so mußte auch der Rahmen perfekt wirken.  
Als hätte die Jahrmillionen alte Stadt ihn gehört, begann knapp unter der Oberfläche des Wassers ein sachtes Leuchten die Begrenzungen des Piers nachzuzeichnen. Automatisch erhellten sich die gewaltigen und doch so filigran wirkenden Türme der Zentralstadt und glühten in der letzten schwachen Dämmerung.  
Carson war nun zunächst selbst fasziniert, als sähe er diese Illumination zum ersten Mal. Mit einem sanften Lächeln betrachtete er das Bild, das Atlantis bot, und freute sich im Stillen.  
Wie es wohl ihr gefallen würde?  
"Oh je!" entfuhr es ihm. Eilig blickte er auf seine Uhr hinunter, erleichterte dann aber. Es war noch Zeit. Er war nicht zu spät. Und er würde auch nicht zu spät kommen.  
Noch ein Kontrollblick, dann ging Carson mit schnellen Schritten zum nächsten Gebäude mit Antikerlift.

Sie gehörte zu einer Delegation eines möglichen Handelspartners für Atlantis, für die Erde.  
Und Carson war auf den ersten Blick von ihr bezaubert. Im Stillen verglich er sie mit Perna, dieser wundervollen Hoffanerin, die der Rachedurst ihres eigenen Volkes ihm entrissen hatte. Dabei sahen die beiden sich nicht einmal ähnlich.  
Perna war Licht gewesen, eine helle Gestalt mit Lichtaugen. Sie dagegen ... war anders, und doch gleich. Denn eines hatten beide gemeinsam: sie hörten ihm zu und interessierten sich für das, was auch ihn interessierte (zumindest soweit er das nach den wenigen Gesprächen behaupten konnte).  
Wirklich wußte Carson nicht, wie es ihm gelungen war, seine Schüchternheit zu überwinden und sie um ein Dinner zu bitten. Vielleicht einfach die Angst, sie möglicherweise ebenso schnell zu verlieren wie damals Perna. Er wußte nur, er hatte sie gefragt, und sie hatte zugesagt. Sie hatte tatsächlich zugesagt, noch dazu mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und diesem Licht in den Augen, das er vorher nur bei Perna gekannt hatte. Und sein Herz hatte vor Freude gepocht als wolle es in seiner Brust tanzen.

Als Carson nun aus dem Lift stieg wartete sie bereits dort, wo sie sich verabredet hatten, wandte ihm jedoch den Rücken zu.  
"Damond?" rief er leise, und sofort wandte sie den Kopf.  
Lichter tanzten in ihrem kurzen dunklen Haar, ihre violetten Augen strahlten wieder.  
Wie zwei Amethyste, ging es Carson sofort durch den Kopf.  
Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem erfreuten Lächeln. "Dr. Beckett", begrüßte sie ihn und trat näher.  
Atemberaubend war das beste, was ihm zu ihrer Garderobe einfiel: ein wunderschönes Kleid, das die leichte Bräune ihrer Haut unterstrich und dessen Stoff so luftig wie ein Hauch wirkte.  
Hoffentlich würde sie sich nicht verkühlen dort draußen auf dem Pier!  
"Sie sehen bezaubernd aus", gestand Carson endlich. Sacht streifte sein Handrücken ihren Arm. "Wollen wir?"  
Damond nickte und trat dann neben ihn in den Lift hinein. "Es ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, mich einzuladen. Soweit Colonel Sheppard mir das mitgeteilt hat, ist es eine besondere Ehre", begann sie.  
Sheppard hatte was erzählt?  
Einen Moment lang wollte allein die Erwähnung des militärischen Leiters Argwohn in Carson keimen lassen. Dann aber erinnerte er sich, wie Damond auf ihn reagiert hatte, als der sie mit seinem sprichwörtlichen Charme becircen wollte. Als würde Sheppard nicht existieren hatte sie allein Augen für ausgerechnet ihn, Carson Beckett, gehabt. Und für ihn war ohnehin die Sonne in genau dem Moment aufgegangen, in dem Damond aus dem Wurmloch trat.  
"Der Colonel hat sicher etwas übertrieben", sagte er darum nur und führte die Dame seines Herzens wieder aus dem Lift heraus, nachdem der sie zurück zum Pier transportiert hatte.  
"Mir gefällt Atlantis sehr gut", fuhr Damond fort und strich sich seine Strähne ihres kurzen Haares hinter ein Ohr, ehe sie schüchtern aufblickte. "Es ist wie in einem Märchen hier."  
Carson bot ihr seinen Arm, als sie das Gebäude verließen, und Damond nahm das Angebot mit einem leichten Erröten an. Seite an Seite traten sie hinaus und wurden vom Rauschen des Meeres begrüßt.  
Erste Sterne schimmerten am Himmel wie verstreute Juwellen.  
"Wunderschön!" entfuhr es Damond. Einen Moment lang blieb sie einfach nur staunend stehen und blickte zur Stadt zurück.  
Carson lächelte glücklich.  
Perna war gegangen ...  
"Darf ich bitten?" fragte er nach einer kleinen Weile.  
Damond zögerte noch etwas, weiter das überwältigende Bild der illuminierten Stadt bewundernd, dann aber nickte sie und ließ sich von Carson weiter hinaus auf das Pier führen.  
Eine helfende Hand hatte die Windlichter entzündet, die er zur Beleuchtung ihres Weges aufgestellt hatte. Und die selbe helfende Hand hatte auch den Heizwagen herausgefahren, in dem das Essen auf sie beide wartete.  
Carson half Damond, sich zu setzen, schob ihr den Stuhl zurecht, ehe er sich um die Flasche Wein kümmerte. Zu seinem Erstaunen ein recht teurer Rotwein von der Erde - hatte er nicht einen anderen ausgewählt?  
Doch ein Blick in Damonds Amethyst-Augen brachte die Stimme zum Verstummen. Wichtig war, daß sie beide hier waren, und zwar genau jetzt.  
Carson füllte die Gläser, echte Weinkelche, übernahm dann auch noch, das Essen zu servieren und nahm schließlich Damond gegenüber Platz.  
Die sah ihn immer noch lächelnd an, mit einem Lächeln, das ihn aus dem tiefsten Inneren erwärmte und seine Stimmung hob. Carson wollte nur hier sein, bei ihr, in diesem Moment. Das verzauberte Atlantis im Hintergrund, über ihnen das funkelnde Band der Pegasusgalaxie, das sich immer deutlicher aus der Nacht erstrahlte.  
"Auf eine fruchtbare Beziehung zwischen unseren Völkern." Carson hob sein Glas und erwiderte das Lächeln. Damond stieß an, und das feine Glas klang wie ein zerbrechliches Glöcklein. Wie diese kleinen Kristallengel, die seine Mutter zu Weihnachten immer an den Baum gehängt hatte ...  
Carson vergaß beinahe das Essen über all das, was da von allen Seiten auf ihn einstürzte.  
Damond war einfach wundervoll. Dieser Abend war perfekt und er gab sich einfach alle Mühe, um ebenfalls perfekt zu sein.  
Sie redeten, über dieses, über jenes, während sie aßen. Eine Art Rind, das Teyla erhandelte. Dazu Gemüse, das die Athosianer angebaut hatten. Eigentlich Carsons Lieblingsessen auf Atlantis. Jetzt aber schmeckte er kaum etwas, viel zu vertieft war er in den Anblick der Frau ihm gegenüber.  
Damond lachte viel, dann wieder sah sie ihn sanft an. Ein- oder zweimal streifte ihre Hand die seine. Der Tisch war kurz, und auf magische Weise gelangte der Salzstreuer ebenso auf seine Seite wie die Weinflasche.  
Sie hatte zwei Kinder, berichtete sie ihm und brachte ihn mit kleinen Anekdoten aus deren Leben zum Lachen. Ihr Partner war gestorben, das hatte er schon vorher gewußt und hatte das Thema nicht anschneiden wollen. Doch nun kam Damond von selbst darauf zu sprechen und erzählte davon, daß sie ihn vermißte, der Überfall der Wraith aber lag mittlerweile drei Jahre zurück. Es fiel ihr schwer, keinen Ort zum Trauern zu besitzen, aber schließlich fand sie sich mit dem Verlust ab.  
Auch Carson erzählte: Von Schottland, seiner Familie, seinem Wunsch, Arzt zu werden. Er berichtete davon, daß ihm seine Heimat fehlte, er aber andererseits Atlantis auch nicht verlassen wollte, nicht für immer. Er erzählte von der Freundschaft zu Rodney McKay, über sein Leben als Chefarzt - ja, sogar vor seiner Angst, als er das erste Mal durch ein Stargate gereist war und Rodney ihn mit Dr. McCoy verglich. Was natürlich zu einer Erklärung darüber führte, wer den dieser Dr. McCoy wiederum war.  
Damond lachte über diese Erklärung, doch es war ein gutes Lachen, daß sein Herz zum Vibrieren brachte. Und so fiel Carson mit ein in dieses Lachen, und er fühlte sich einfach nur wohl dabei.  
Und während des Gespräches, ganz verstohlen wie zwei Diebe, fanden ihre Finger zueinander, erst schüchtern und zögernd, doch dann von einer eigenen Leidenschaft beseelt. Und als schließlich wieder Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen, da hielten sie sich an den Händen und waren versunken in den Augen des anderen.  
Und dann begann es, gerade als der Mond über Lantea sich am Horizont scheinbar aus dem Meer erhob. Ein großer, weißer Vollmond, der silbernes Licht wie eine breite Straße aus Perlmutt über die Wellen schickte. Licht, das auf Damonds Gesicht die Linien weich zeichnete und ihre Amethyst-Augen strahlen ließ.  
In weiter Ferne begann der Gesang. Nicht unmelodisch, beinahe ebenso zärtlich wie die Blicke der beiden Verliebten am Pier von Atlantis. Weit draußen in den unendlichen Weiten den Ozeans sangen die "Walfische" Lanteas ihr Paarungslied, eine Serenade des silbernen Mondlichtes, untermalt vom Rauschen des Meeres.  
Ein sanftes, melodiöses Lied über die Liebe und das Glück, einen Partner gefunden zu haben. Ein Lied ohne Worte, das doch so vieles erklärte und die beiden Menschen am Pier der Jahrtausende alten Stadt vereinte.  
Und als das Lied seinen Höhepunkt erreichte,da hielt er sie in seinen Armen, erst, um sie wärmen in der kühlen Meeresbrise, dann aber, weil es sich richtig anfühlte. Und dann trafen Carsons Lippen die von Damond zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß ...


End file.
